Twillight Ever After
by GamerGeo
Summary: A love story based on after Twilight Princess.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer | Due to my lack of awesomeness lately I do not own Zelda. ****Based of Twilight Princess.**

* * *

><p>The wind rustled as the air breeze grew stronger as Zelda's heart shattered even more. Zelda recalled back to last weeks incident...<p>

_"Zelda.. I, don't love you!" He said piercing Zelda's heart._

_"Link, I don't understand!" Zelda shouted.._

_"What is there to understand? Do I have to tell you again" Link said going against his will and hurting his beloved princess._

_"Tell me Link! Please..." At this point tears, were streaming down the poor helpless princesses face._

_"I don't love you! I don't want to marry you! I don't need you!" Link Shouted._

_Zelda stood there staring at her hero... Tears flowing down her face. Link turned around and slammed the door at Zelda.. He heard her screaming his name and crying for him. "What've done..." he whispered to himself. "I-I'm so.. Sorry Zelda" he whispered again._

She turned to reality when she heard her door creep open. "Zelda.. I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything I said.." As he was saying that he walked up to Zelda and wrapped his warm arms around her waist. She pulled him away and faced him. "Why must you be so cruel Link!? Why must you play these silly games with me.. Trying to make me feel better? Out of your pity, because if It has anything to do with pity I want none of the sorts.

"Zelda it has nothing to do with pity!" Link shouted

"How can it not have anything to do with pity after what you said last night!?"

Instead of responding to Zelda's words, he leaned in a kissed her passionately with his hands on her waist. Zelda returned the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... In the meantime, you can chill out, eat food, sleep and do whatever your hearts desire. Just make sure it's Legal! Oh and sorry this one is a bit of a short introduction to it all.<strong>


	2. Staircase Romance

A day had passed since Zelda and Link connected with a kiss of love and affection. Link was outside practicing his swordplay while Zelda was in her Chamber gazing over Link as he defeated every opiate that took a shot at him. Link was about to do a Spin Attack when he noticed Zelda was watching. He instantly started showing off even more. Do more of his amazing signature moves such as the Fatal Blow. When it was lunch Link was walking up the castle stairway to get to royal dining room. Zelda was heading down so she could act like she bumped into Link. As Link was running up the spiral staircase he almost knocked Zelda over but he caught her.

"A hero at is finest?" Zelda giggled while she was held in his arms half lying down, and mind you. They were still on a public staircase.

"Always where, always will be. Only the best for my grace." He said acting like a royal.'

Zelda's head went closer towards his, their lips almost touching when suddenly "You're Highness! What in Hylia's name are you doing!?" A maid said as she saw the two together. Link quickly picked Zelda up. "You see… Uh.." Link was thinking of an excuse when Zelda butted in "You see Link here caught me before I was about to fall over. I'm sorry it looked like we were in such an awkward pose." Zelda said with a reassuring voice.

"Oh, no your highness! I fully understand. You should not be the one sorry I should. I apologize for my immature thoughts towards yourself and the young boy."

Zelda nodded her head as she held links hand and started walking upstairs. Finally, they entered Zelda's room.

"Zelda, don't you think we should. You know, eat."

"Ha, Link! The maid will be here anytime soon to serve us lunch" She said. Link completely ignored her as he pulled her softly to a wall and he began to make out with her.

"Link…"

"Zelda..?"

"Nothing.." she said pulling him away. Zelda walked over to her bed and sat as Link sat next to her.

"Please, Zelda. Don't keep secrets from me. What's happening up there?" He asked as he gestured her head.

"I don't.. I guess I've never been inlove like this."

"Aww, poor Zelda is getting a teeny bit shy isn't she?" Link responded purely teasing her cuteness when she is shy.

"I'm not a four year old! I'm a woman!" She yelled at him

"Zelda, you are not yet a woman? You're merely a mysterious girl! Remember you're only 17?"

"Ugh, Link!" Zelda said punching him on the shoulder

"Ouch! How could you! Your gonna pay for that act!" He started to tickle her which made her laugh hard.

"Hahaha! Link stop it Hahaha!"

Link stopped and kissed her on the lips. Zelda blushed. "I have a gift for you Zelda, remember it is Valentine's Day!"

"Realy!? What is it? Can I have it now?"

"Nope, I think I'll save it for later." He said as he leant into kiss her again.

Zelda refused and turned her head away "Nu uh! Not until you give me my present!"

"Please?" He said as he caressed her beautiful brown hair and started to kiss her neck.

"If you insist." She replied as the two both kissed again.

"Let's go for a walk, in the gardens." Link suggested to Zelda.

"I haven't had a good walk since… Well.." Link knew she meant when the Twilight took over Hyrule.

"Hey, don't think about. It's alright, Zant and Ganon are gone." He said as tears ran down Zelda's eyes as she remembers seeing her faithful guards being slaughtered all because of her protection as well as Hyrule.

"Zelda it's ok. Don't cry" Link hugged her as her face pressed against his strong protective chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! In the meantime to whatever your hearts desire just make sure it's legal.<strong>


	3. Maids Secretive Discussion

Princess Zelda accompanied by her one true love Link, in the lovely gardens taking a stroll. Link quickly picked a beautiful red rose and hid it behind his back.

"The flowers are absolutely gorgeous!" Zelda said with joy.

Link smiled at her and bowed at her handing her the rose very romantically. Zelda took the rose gracefully.

"Oh Link.." She said before moving in for a quick kiss, however a few maids saw and started spreading the news around the castle. Whenever anyone in the castle saw the two lovebirds together they would giggle. Soon enough Zelda was onto them.

Zelda was hiding behind a wall that separated the maid's material room and the kitchen. She was listening to ever word they were saying.

"Have you heard Marry? Zelda and Link are dating! Isn't it wonderful?" Said the Cook

"Yea I know!" Replied Marry

"Well, I think Zelda deserves better. After all, he is a pig! He may be the savior of Hyrule, but he comes from. Eh Ordon Village."

"Eh, I suppose. He's kind of.. Cute."

"He probably only wants her for the money!"

At this point, Zelda was furious and she stormed into the room. The maids were shocked.

"You're Majesty! We were just.. Just.."

"Just what! Talking about my relationship with Link!" Yelled Zelda.

"No, you're Majesty! We were most certainly not." Said the Cook

Zelda glared at them before storming out, she passed Link. "Zelda, are you alright?" Questioned Link. She ignored him and kept walking to her room. "Zelda! Wait up!" Shouted Link from behind. Zelda closed her door and locked it, but she left the window opened.

Link found that the door was locked and opened a window next to her room. He began climbing the castle. He knocked on the window, but Zelda wouldn't budge. He acted as if he was falling and only holding on by one hand. Zelda rushed over and opened the window to find that he was alright.

"Link don't ever do that again!" She started to give him a lecture about how much danger he could've been in. He didn't listen to a word, he was too focused on massaging her back.

"So, what was wrong before?" Link asked her with a soft tone.

"I caught some maids talking about us. Saying you only wanted me for the money and the royalty."

"Well, I don't see why you're worried. I mean, sure mad. But I'd never use you like that Zelda" He said as he began kissing her neck and caressing her cheek.

Soon enough dusk was near. Zelda lay in bed with link hugging him as they kissed passionately almost losing control, but luckily they got their senses to wait till they were wed.

Link awoke to the sound guards preparing tents. Link tapped Zelda on the shoulder gently.

"Zelda, what are the guards doing" Link whispered.

"Preparing" Zelda responded.

"Oh ok." He said as he rolled over and then turned his head and asked "What for?"

"The royal ball day, people from all over Hyrule and even some from over kingdoms come for one night, however they must be in couples so they can dance."

"Mm, so who am I meant to take?" Link winked at her

"I have no idea.." Zelda said sarcastically

"Wait, does this mean I have to where a.. Tuxedo!?"

Zelda stood up as Link watched her flick through her wardrobe. She found a blue and green tuxedo. "Which one Link?" She asked him.

"Mm, decisions decisions.." He said as Zelda already handed him the Green Tuxedo.

That's the end of this romantic chapter! Oh and here is what the Tuxedo Link will be wearing at the ball . .png


	4. The Night of the Ball

Link was strolling down the royal corridor where Zelda's room is though he was not heading for her room. Zelda opened the door and saw Link walking the other direction.

"Link! Just the gentlemen I was after" She said as he twirled her around holding her hand in the air. Then suddenly out of the blue a guard interrupted.

"Ahh, Zelda.. I've been looking for you everywhere!" He said smiling at her grace.

"Alexander? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the East Gates" Zelda asked him.

"Well, no. I have an hour off, I got to well.."

"Yes?"

"Well, it has been a tradition for us to go to the ball together for the last couple of years. So, your Majesty? Would you attend the ball with me?" Alexander asked as Links eye's widened.

"Well, in fact, Zelda is" Before Link finished Alexander the guard interrupted him.

"Excuse me? You are not meant to call the Princess by her given name! It is improper! You're merely a commoner!" He said yelling furiously at Link.

"Oh, you're going to get it for that!" Link raised his knuckles in front of the guards face as a threat.

"Link! Stop it" Zelda demanded as he pulled his arm away.

"Ha! You see, the Princess is on my side. Not yours!" Alexander chuckled.

"And you! A commoner is just important as yourself and even me! Oh, and he is allowed to call me my name Zelda! In fact, I wouldn't care if anyone called me that!" Zelda's tone lifted.

"Your majesty! I'm so sorry. As my sorry, I will take you to the ball" He bowed at Zelda offering his hand. Zelda pushed his hand away and replied

"Link and I will be attending the ball together."

"What! You're taking him, I thought we had something Zelda!" Alexander was furious!

"That's enough!" She pointed her royal finger and pointed to the direction of the East Gates "You are dismissed. Get back to work." He nodded his head and stormed away.

"Well, you sure have an attitude for a princess don't you?" Link smiled at her and saw her frown at him. "Gulp!" He said on purpose, Zelda giggled at his silliness.

"Oh, Link! It is almost time for the ball, go get ready! You mustn't see me until the ceremony!"

* * *

><p>"Of course your highness" Link teased her and walked off.<p>

The ceremony had begun and soon enough it was finished. Zelda walked out of the curtains with a white gown with beautiful blue patterns. She was wearing her finest royal jewels. Link was stunned at her beauty.

The music drifted everyone to dance. Link walked up to Zelda who was sitting at a bench.

"Will you take this dance Madam?" Link handed his hand. The two had begun to dance, everyone crowded them. Link leaned down to kiss Zelda while she was in his hands, there kiss gave all a shock at first sight but then they clapped with joy as their princess had found her true love.


	5. Skits and Giggles

The two were walking out the exit of the ball, a beautiful Arch with white and red roses covering the white oak wood. They were laughing and giggling at each over.

"Oh, my goddesses Link can you believe it!"

"I know! Zelda I love you so much" Zelda leaped into hug him. As she was wrapped in his arms she looked up at him.

"I can't believe it! Everyone knows of our love for each over!" Zelda said jumping up and down screaming like a teenage girl. Link twirled her around like a Ballerina. As soon as he stopped twirling her around Zelda hugged him quickly and then kissed him.

Link smiled at her silently. "Link, why are you so quiet!" Zelda said still giggling.

"I'm just seeing the most delightful smiles" Link said blushing.

Zelda tapped her lips with one finger three times signalling Link to kiss her. They were still giggling a bit like helpless in love teenagers.

"You Majesty!" A female voice said from behind.

Zelda and Link turned around "Hello." Replied Zelda.

"I would like to congratulate you two" Zelda realized this female was wearing a black cloak.

She stared at the mysterious cloaked female and then Zelda quickly lashed her hand out and removed her cloak. "Impa!" Zelda said realizing it was here childhood friend.

Impa smiled as Zelda cuddled her and Zelda even cried a bit! Suddenly Impa stepped back "I will see later Zelda. For now, I must return to my Shiekah." She then disappeared.

"Well, she certainly knows how to make reburial exits."

"I know…" Zelda let out a cute soft yawn

"Tired much?" Link said with a smirk as he picked her up bridal style and walked her to the castle.

* * *

><p>Zelda rolled around in bed to hug Link, but he wasn't there. "Link?" She asked hoping for a reply. She looked around the room to find a note.<p>

_Dear Zelda,_

_Meet me at the stables. This will be a gallop you won't forget._

_From Sleepyhead Link who managed to get up before Zelda._

Zelda put on her horse riding equipment. Which still looked stunning on her. She walked to the stables, but a voice interrupted from behind.

"Going out for a date you're Highness?"

Zelda recognized the voice "Indeed I 'am Impa." She replied using her royal voice.

"Wise you are. Teenage girl helplessly in love you are."

"Hahah. Very funny, oh! There's my horse!" Zelda ran up to her horse finding a note attached to its saddle.

_Wise you are. Teenage girl helplessly in love you are._

Wait, but how? Zelda thought to herself when she heard a small thud from behind her. Link was there.

"Link!" She said as she hugged him.

"Legs go for a ride." Link said as the two jumped on their horses.

"Rase you to that tree by the hill!" Zelda said as the two galloped off.


	6. Royal Abuse Drama!

Zelda was sitting on her bed gazing into a wall thinking about Link. Quite frankly, she was thinking about him with no shirt on. The door opened to revel her Chancellor Charles.

"You're Grace." Chancellor Charles said before sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Hello Charles" Zelda said in delight, she had always loved her old Chancellor.

"You seem quite happy 'ma dear." Charles said.

"What have you come here for Charles?" Asked Zelda, not in a rude way though.

"Well, you're Majesty. I've been thinking about your relationship with the young hero. Link."

"Mmh..?" Zelda's eye's widened from curiosity.

"I think you deserve better, I've requested the finest prince to come meet you. His name is Arrow, prince of Ariana."

Zelda stood up as soon as he mentioned "You deserve better". She glared at him. "You know what! I have strong feelings for Link as he does for me! I'm not a display." Zelda yelled at him.

"Princess Zelda, please. At least introduces yourself." He asked of her. The prince walked in the room as Charles exited the room.

"You Majesty." Said the Prince. He was quite attractive but Zelda did not care of him.

"Please, call me Zelda."

"You know you are truly beautiful…" The Prince said as he caressed her beautiful brown hair. She lashed away quickly.

"Do not touch me!" Zelda demanded.

He ignored her and threw her on the bed. "Hush now Zelda" he said as he laid next to her as he forced her to kiss him.

"Get.. Off of me!" Zelda screamed "Help!" She yelled as loud as she could. The guards completely ignored her. They were not Hylian guards, the Hylian guards had been replaced with Ariananio guards. They were in on the abduction of Princess Zelda. Eventually Link heard all the commotion coming from Zelda's room. He rushed over to her room and demanded the guards step aside.

"Get out of my way!" Link ordered.

"We refuse." Replied a buffer guard. Link withdrew his sword and slashed at them. They retreated. Link kicked open the locked door and saw Arrow forcefully kissing Zelda.

"Who are you!?" Shouted Arrow.

"The Princess rightful love!" Link shouted as he pointed his sword at Prince Arrow. The Prince stood up putting his hands in the air. Soon ten over Hylian Guards where behind him and escorted The Prince to the chambers.

"Link… I'm so sorry!" Zelda said crying.

"You did nothing wrong" Link said reassuring Zelda whilst his finger was running down Zelda's cheek. He started to make out with you.

"I love you Link…" Zelda calmly said.

Zelda recalled to the Prince Arrow incident. She thought of his hard discussing lips touching her own "Ugh, he's an absolute foul!" She said out load not realizing Impa was listening to her convocation to herself. "You know what! I'm going to go pay a visit to him down in his Royal Chains! I'll show him what I'm made of" Zelda said crunching her knuckles together trying to act tough.

"No you're not" Said a familiar voice from behind.

Zelda turned around "Impa! What are you doing?" She demanded an answer.

"Well, I thought you would've been delighted that I'm here." Impa said as she crossed her legs.

"I'm Impa, but I need to go see ugh, it's even hard to say his foul name!" Zelda said joking.

"He insulted you and Hyrule" Impa growled.


	7. A Jealousy Stroll

It had been a whole week since Zelda was confronted by Prince Arrow. Zelda was enduring in deep thoughts. "Do I deserve better, where they right? No! They can't be! Or- or maybe… Maybe Link deserves better…" Zelda thought to herself in her twisted confused mind. Meanwhile, Link was in a pleasant convocation with some maids and guards.

"You know, you're more likeable then you seem Link" A Guard said to him patting his shoulder in respect.

"As you are not." Link said chuckling.

"You're very… Hmm" Said a maid as she ran her finger down Links muscular chest.

"Ugh, no." Link said pushing her hand away awkwardly.

"Yea, Anna. You do know he is in a relationship" The guard said looking at her. "You know. Let me rephrase that. Link here is in a relationship with the Princess of Hyrule! You know Zelda!" The guard said at her stomping his foot on the ground.

After they finished there used to be pleasant convocation Link was walking in the gardens when he saw Zelda running her soft hands over a beautiful purple flower. It was almost as beautiful as herself. Link approached her from behind and wrapped his hands around her waist. At first Zelda was startled.

She jumped and turned her head "Oh my Goddesses Link! You startled me!" Zelda said as her hands pulled Links away.

"Oh, common Zelda!" Link said. Shortly after he again wrapped his hands around her waist this time kissing her head. "I love you…" Link said with a sweet soft tone.

"I love you too," Zelda said with a tear.

"Hey, don't get all upset" He whipped her tear away and then let her go. Zelda turned around as she stepped closer to him. She lifted her head looking up to him as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Link lifted her by the waist as they kissed. Zelda's left leg rose dangling in the air. After a quite some time, Link had released her from his tight, but soft warm grip. They smiled at each over in silence. Later on Zelda was sitting on her chair with her elbow resting on her wooden desk and her head leaned against her hand. She was once again thinking about Link and their relationship, however this time Link was laying on her bed watching her swim away into her deep thoughts.

Suddenly Link snapped her out of it "You're really cute when you're thinking hard Zelda."

Even though, Link said that she completely ignored it "Do you think it's for the best Link?" Zelda said.

"For what?" Link asked confused.

"Were you even listening?" Zelda yelled at him as she slammed her hand on the table.

"How could I've been? You were thinking, not saying word out loud! How bold can you be!?" As soon as Link said that he regretted it he saw the look of Zelda's face as she stood up and raised a finger pointed right at him.

"I'm not bold! I'm the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Helped defeat the evil Demon King Ganon! Born as a gift to Hyrule. Oh and how could I forget? I'm the ruler of Hyrule as well!" Zelda was about to open her mouth, but Link interrupted.

"Ok! I got it. I'm sincerely sorry Princess!" He said in fear.

"Princess!?" Zelda asked crossing her arms. "I hate being called that Link! You know of that."

"Sorry, again…" Link said before smiling and giggling. "So what were you thinking?" Link questioned.

Zelda let out a large sigh before saying "Our relationship…" She said frowning.

"Ok..? About it?" Link asked again as he shuffled over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I hate to say it Link…" Zelda was struggling to find the words to say to him without devastating her one true love.

"Just say it. Don't think about it." Link reassured her.

"Are we right for each over Link? My class is much higher than yours…"

"You're questioning that… As much as you're trying to make it about you what you're really saying is I'm lower than you. You'll always be higher than me." Link said devastated and upset.

"Link! I – I can't live without you! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Zelda begged and she cuddled him and cried.

"Zelda… It's ok, don't cry. Just know I will always love you. I couldn't live without you too." Link said calmly rubbing her arm back and forth.

* * *

><p>Eventually, an uneventful week had past, not that it was bad. One of the Dukes from Termina, Zelda had met this Duke many times before. His name was Duke Malark. He was a very attractive nice man.<p>

Zelda was walking down the gardens when she was approached by Malark.

"Your highness. What a pleasure it is to see your beauty again." Malark said smiling at her.

Zelda smiled back, she felt a little awkward but she hid it well.

"Shall we take a stroll ma' lady?" Malark offered as he put one arm on his waist and Zelda put her arm in his. They began to walk.

"The weather is quite cold here, but the flowers are still glowing with beauty. As are you." He said with a smile.

Zelda giggled, she liked him. But she definitely did not want to be in a relationship with him. "You're looking quite well yourself."

"Haha, you've always been the cheeky one haven't you…" Malark chuckled.

"I suppose," Zelda said.

"Do you remember when we were children?" Malark asked.

"Yes I do, I remember many things of us when we were young. What about it?" Zelda said.

"Do you remember playing Hero and Damsel in Distress?" He paused and looked at her. Zelda did not respond. "I wish I was the one to save you, when that evil monster Ganon stole you! Maybe then I would've won, your heart."

"Please, Malark. I love Link, not just for the reason he saved me. But for who he is."

"Forgive me your Highness. I must be off." He said disappointed.

Zelda nodded in response.

Suddenly a voice from behind said, "Thank you."

Zelda turned to the direction of where the voice came from. It was Link, he was sitting on a tree branch with his Knee up to his chest and his back leant against the main branch.

"For?" Zelda asked.

Link began saying the things Zelda said to Malark "I love Link, not just for the reason he saved me. But for who he is." Link said with a smile.

Zelda returned the smile and walked up to the tree. "Can you help me?" She said reaching for his hand.

"Is that an order?" Link said with a smirk.

Link shrugged her shoulders as Link pulled her up to the branch and shuffled over. Link caressed cheek and began to kiss her neck. Zelda pulled him back holding the neck of his Tunic she leaned in and kissed him passionately.


	8. Steaming Hot!

Every hour got colder in Hyrule, snow was obviously coming. Most people hated Winter but enjoyed the snow, the children always cherished playing in the snow. Zelda wasn't a huge fan of Winter either, but she loved the snow. She would often observe the patterns on the small freezing snowflakes. Every so often would one land on her head making her shiver.

Zelda was taking a quick stroll around the castle, she would often do so to say hello to the Guards and Maids. She always respected their work, but wasn't fond of their little gossip sessions about Link and herself. Zelda walked over to the canteen where the Guards and Maids would order their food.

"Hello Marina," Zelda said to a Cook that's back was facing over.

The maid quickly turned around "Princess Zelda, can I be at your service?" The maid eminently offered.

"I'm fine, I trust everything is going just perfect," Zelda said with a gleaming smile. She loved Marina. Marina had been the Head Cook for years, she had helped raise Zelda.

"Everything is top notch!" Marina said with a happy expression "As per usual…" Her voice then turned down a little.

Zelda giggled "Well, I'll be off."

"Hehe! Don't have too much fun with that Hero of yours!" She teased Zelda, however Zelda thought it was quite funny.

* * *

><p>Link was wearing a brand new blue scarf, however he was not wearing his cap. Apart from that he wore his normal clothes, with extra under layers for warmth. Zelda had not yet seen his new scarf.<p>

Link was in the stables when he saw Zelda walking past (She didn't notice him). Link quickly jogged out of the Stables and ran up to Zelda from behind. He picked her up, Zelda didn't realize it was him and kicked Link in the shin.

Link let Zelda go "What the hell!" Link yelled.

Zelda soon realized that it was Link she kicked "Oh my! Link I'm so sorry!" She then giggled seeing the Hero of Time in such pain from a Princesses kick.

"Oh is it funny know!" Link said throwing a snowball at her.

"Hey! I just got this brand new gown! Wait, where your cap! What's that?" Zelda said gesturing his scarf.

"It's what they call a Scarf Zelda, ever heard of one?" Link said sarcastically.

"I know what it is… It makes you look so much…" She started drifting into words she could say.

"Much what?" Link asked.

"Mature and a little bit more ho-I mean attractive!" Zelda said embarrassedly.

Link smiled at her "You think I'm hot?"

"Ugh, no! Of course not." Zelda said scratching her hair.

"Lair…"

"Maybe…" Zelda teased.

* * *

><p>At night, Link was in Zelda's room topless sitting in front of the fire. Zelda walked in the room and was shocked at first.<p>

"Hey babe…" Link said in a relaxed tone.

"Babe?" Zelda was confused… "Are you… Teasing me!"

"Of course not…" Link said as he slowly stood up and walked in front of her. He grabbed her hand and twirled her like a ballerina before pulling her in closer to him. Her head almost touched his warm chest. Zelda lifted her head and met his aqua blue eyes.

"Link…"

"Zelda..?"

"Why did it take you so long?" Zelda asked as she pushed away from him facing the over direction.

"Why did what take me so long?" Link approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"To find me…" Zelda said softly.

"Does it matter? I've already found you Zelda… Forget the past. Please." He kissed her head.

* * *

><p>After a while of talking the two went to bed together. Zelda was curled up against his muscular chest and Links's arms were wrapped around her back. The next day was not as cold as the last, however instead of snowing it was raining. It was still freezing, Link was in the stables, this time joined by Zelda. They weren't planning on riding their horses. They were just tending to them.<p> 


	9. Long lost Friends

The summer breeze streamed its way into the fair Castle Town. The children laughed with joy and played with their friends. The guards stood in their positions doing their day to day jobs with a gleaming smile enjoying the summer hotness rather than the cold winter days they had been through.

Zelda walked through the castle halls, her head held high smiling. She did not expect to see Link today, he was quite busy as he had told her. Her head titled, she gasped. "Al-Alaska!" A tear streamed down her face, she had not seen this girl's beauty in so long. The last they had seen each over was when Zelda was seven years of age, yet Zelda still recognized the whiteness of her hair, her shimmering golden eye's and her mischievous smirk. Alaska smiled crookedly, "Zelda…" The woman said softly, Zelda quickly ran to her wrapping her arms around her. "Oh! Alaska, I've missed you!" Zelda said, tugging her head into Alaska's shoulder. Alaska had always been like a big sister to her, she was always there. But then she was gone, fear shivered through her spine each time she thought of that. She had hidden it from everyone, acting as if it was a vague memory.

"Zelda, I-… It was wrong for me to leave you…" Alaska sighed, frowning. Her eye's filled with pity and despair, " I'm ashamed of myself for what I have done. You're in tears, I thought you may have forgotten me." She gulped, looking down at Zelda wrapped in her arms. "No!" Zelda almost shouted, "No, please! Don't be… You're back!" Zelda sighed, holding back her tears. She would do anything to keep her from being ashamed, " Zelda, calm down…" She whispered softly into Zelda's ear. Zelda smiled with the comfort of her voice, it warmed her heart. As it did when Link spoke to her, they were both different feelings. But neither could she live without. "You must meet Link! You have too…" Zelda smiled, shrugging her shoulders. Alaska laughed, "I'd say someone is in love…" Zelda frowned, her eyebrows narrowed, "Don't push it…" She said sternly. "A Princess must never use that form of language Zelda!" Alaska said in a humorous tone, impersonating their old angry maid. Zelda giggled, a smirk sealed against her lips, "Very funny, very funny…" Zelda said softly, unable to wipe the smirk of her face.

They walked around the castle halls for quite some time, Zelda stopped and sat against a window porch, slowly after Alaska joined her. Zelda's thoughts drifted her away from reality, she forgot where she was, who she was and even that Alaska was there. All that was clear was Link. "Thinking of something, or should I say someone?" Alaska smiled, nudging Zelda's shoulder softly. Zelda's eye's flickered, coming back to reality. "Oh- uh… Yes." She smiled, looking at Alaska. "Tell me, about this Link," Alaska said, expecting quite a large detailed story. "Well…" Zelda smiled, sitting up sprightly. "He's very handsome, strong and courageous. You of all people know about the Triforce, and Link is the wielder of the Triforce of Courage." Alaska smiled, thinking of all the old tales that were told to the two as young children. Zelda told Alaska everything, the first kiss. The dreadful fight that led to their unbreakable love, and many more things. Zelda stood up slowly as did Alaska, "Are you staying for the night Alaska?" Zelda said softly, wishing for her friend to say yes. "I'm her permanently, I'm sure you will allow me to have a room." Alaska smiled, knowing Zelda would be overjoyed. Zelda grabbed Alaska's hand tightly, " Common…" Zelda said softly, she begin tugging her to her room. She opened the double door's to find Link sitting on the bed. "Link!" Zelda said loudly letting go of Alaska and running over to him, Link quickly stood up, hugging Zelda tightly. "Where have you been? It's past day." Zelda grunted, looking up at him with a grim expression. Link laughed in response, not paying too much attention to Alaska leant against the door. "Were have you been?" Link asked in response, smiling brightly. "I've been talking to my long lost friend thank you!" Zelda said loudly, smiling as she tilted her head and looked at Alaska. Link titled his head as well, looking at the girl. "Hello…" Link said softly, beginning to get a little shy. Zelda giggled softly, as did Alaska. "Link… Don't get all shy now, this is Alaska. We have been friends for many years, and yet have not seen each over since childhood." Zelda stood up straight, " A pleasure to meet you" Link smiled, trying to toughen up a bit. After all if he could defeat Ganondorf and handle Zelda he should be able to put on a neat introduction. "Mmmh…" Said Alaska, looking at the symbols painted on her skin. She stood up, looking at Link. "So, I've heard much about you, Sir Link." Alaska smiled, walking closer to the two. "Oh, I'm sure you have…" Link smirked, looking down at Zelda. "Playing innocent down there?" He whispered softly.


End file.
